This is a phase I-II trial supported by the NIH through the Children's Cancer Group Phase I Grant. One adolescent girl has been treated at CHOP. She had a grade III liver toxicity and achieved a complete response. Three adolescent patients have been treated nationally. The MTD has not been reached.